


Little One

by BlissfullyIgnorant1998



Series: Daddy Chronicles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Little One, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfullyIgnorant1998/pseuds/BlissfullyIgnorant1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this is my first piece of writing on this site don't be to harsh :)<br/>And too all the little's out there or anyone into DDLG hi :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

"I know you're awake Little One." 

Her eyes shot open, desire consuming her body, mind and soul. Her body was drawn to his but she felt like being a tease, just to rile him up in the hopes of rough sex, animal sex, and as usual it worked. He gripped her chestnut locks with his calloused hands, "Little One don't be a tease or Daddy will have to spank you." Though she enjoyed teasing him in the hope of roughness, she didn't like to displease him. She sat up, smiling up at him sweetly, his eyes were intense and his hair was wild from sleep. He let go of her hair, kissing her forehead with soft, full lips that she loved deeply. 

"Get into first position little one." Her pulse raced throughout her body. 

It was playtime.

She undressed from her princess pyjamas quietly, leaving on her cotton knickers. She kneeled beside the end of their bed, her head down and her knees apart. He sat at the top of the bed waiting at the edge, "Come here." She crawled to him, just as she had been taught, sitting back on her knees, she looked up at him with wide eyes filled with anticipation. His eyes had turned the deep sea green they always did when he was aroused, filled with a fire that needed to be quenched. 

"You're mine Little One." His voice was harsh, but underlying the harshness was love, devotion and passion that was all completely hers. 

He yanked her up harshly, bending her body over his knees, rubbing her round backside softly, "Do you know why I'm doing this Little One?" She shook her head softly not daring to look up at him, un-aware of the crimes she had committed this time. "I'll tell you Little One." He sighed heavily in disappointment, "you're getting a spanking because your professor tells me you've not been studying again, and that's the third time this term and you haven't told me." Tears leaked from her wide eyes, she had been struggling again, but she didn't want to annoy him with her problems like she usually did. 

His large hand rubbed her backside, ready to strike. The slap was quick, sharp and painful, but before the cry left her lips the second slap hit her skin. Slap after slap marked her pale skin with large, angry red handprints that turned her skin crimson. Tears streamed down her face, her wailing turning to hiccups as he lifted her into sitting on his knees, letting her snuggle into his chest, rubbing her back and arms as she settled. 

"Good girl Little One, why did Daddy spank you?"

"B-because I didn't tell you I was struggling in school." He kissed her temple softly before kissing her lips roughly, his large tongue swirling with her smaller one. His hand travelled down to her cunt, opening the soft, puffy petal lips before pushing his index finger into her cunt. She knew she was dripping wet, she couldn't help it; but it was all for him. 

"Oh my Little One is wet." She could hear the smirk in his voice as she blushed scarlet, he fingered her cunt with a long finger that reached the delicious place that made her toes curl. Little mewling sounds filled their room, as his long finger built up the pressure in her stomach. But she was sorely disappointed when the finger left her body, whining into his neck like a cat in heat. 

"Stand up Little One and hold the bed post." She stood, gripping the bed post firmly in her small hands as he had instructed. He bent her spine softly and spread her legs for easy access. Her knickers were ripped down her legs, in one fluid movement.  
His cock had become harder, needing to release his looming orgasm. He lined his cock up with her warm, wet sheath pistoning into her sweet little cunt like a rabid animal. She groaned at each beautifully powerful thrust , her body moving with his, her breasts bouncing to his fast rhythm. Her cunt was being fucked raw and the need to cum had grown through each thrust of his thick cock. 

"PLEASE! Please can I cum?!" She was pleading desperately with the man behind her.

"Not until you...address me...properly." His words stopped at each groan of pure bliss that fell from his mouth. 

"Please Daddy...Please can I cum?" She moaned waiting through each eye rolling thrust, waiting for those sweet words she needed to hear. 

"Cum Little One."


End file.
